Steampunk Snippets
by emyy250
Summary: These are snippets inspired by siryamsalot's (Western) Steampunk AU on Tumblr. Steampunk is a subgenre of science fiction that incorporates technology and aesthetic designs inspired by 19th-century industrial steam-powered machinery. Infrequent updates.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Eyrie Building

Arizona, 1820

Elisa adjusted her sheriff badge and scratched Cagney's neck, looking out toward the darkening sky. The Eyrie Building was still visible. It could have been mistaken for a second sun. She frowned. When did it get so many lights?

Elisa remembered when the town was nothing more than a few wooden buildings. She was a little girl then. The town grew as more people started to go west. It expanded rapidly when both Renard and Xanatos decided to put down roots. Her grandfather had passed before the Eyrie Building was built. She knew he would have hated the sight of it.

It was a massive building, reaching the clouds. Every few floors had a different architectural style, Gothic, Modern, Federal. If she didn't know any better, she'd think the lopsided building would collapse some day soon. And it was topped with a medieval castle, still covered in vines.

She closed her eyes, slipping into the past. She was a little girl walking back home with her grandfather. He was a kind, strong man. It was getting dark. Elisa looked up. Thousands of stars twinkled in the sky. Then there was a streak, and another, and another! Elisa pointed to the sky, calling out for her grandfather. He rushed to her then smiled as she showed him the shooting stars.

Elisa opened her eyes. She wouldn't let Xanatos hide the stars from everyone. She knew there must been a way to stop the glow from seeping out, but she wasn't talented enough to figure out how. But perhaps pointing it out others would help her cause. She hummed, satisfied. Cagney flicked his tail.

"C'mon, Cagney, let's go home." She urged the gray horse forward.

* * *

**When she's thinking about her grandfather, she's using the Hopi word for it. I got conflicting information when I tried to look it up. His name is ****Carlos, but I don't think Elisa would call him by his first name. ****I meant for this to be about Elisa's thoughts on the Eyrie Building, but it turned into this instead.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt and Lumy

It was a sunny, dry day. Elisa was in the saloon. It was too hot to wait outside for her partner. There was chatter and general noise. It was just after lunch time. Matt slid next to her. He wore an olive green shirt, tan vest, trousers and boots. He ordered a glass of whiskey and she finished her drink.

They paid for the drinks and then they went outside. Cagney looked up. Lumy was getting a drink of water. She was a honey colored mare with white spots on her coat. Matt untied her reins from the rail. Cagney sniffed his vest for treats.

"No, not right now." He told him. Cagney nuzzled him. Matt scratched his neck.

"Get on Lumy, Matt." Elisa told him. "I don't know why you named her after that dumb society."

"Don't listen to her, Lumy. They're real and I'll prove it one day." Matt said.

Elisa got on Cagney. Matt noticed her outfit, a red shirt, black vest, boots and denim pants. The pants were new. Elisa followed his gaze.

"So, those just came in?" He asked.

"Yeah, all the way from California. They've been good to me so far." Elisa said.

"Do you have-"

"Yes, I have suspenders on just in case." She snapped.

"Just checking." He soothed.

"Let's get going." She turned Cagney around.

They hadn't gotten to far from the saloon when Elisa heard a rumble from behind. She led Cagney to the side of the road. "Here come another swarm of steam buggies. I hate those dumb rich kids-"

"They're loud, annoying, and full of themselves. I've heard it all before." Matt cut her off.

A group of cars drove past them. They were bronze and large. The roofs were put down for the moment. Elisa knew it was a Cyberbiotics car from the design. She heard the driver talking about something to the passengers. She knew they were wealthy from their clothes. Then the group was far down the road. Elisa watched the cars longingly.

"It'd be neat to have a car, wouldn't it? I just wish they weren't so reckless. I love Cagney, don't get me wrong, but..." She sighed.

"No, I get it. They'll probably go back home soon. Next meeting we have, bring it up. There've been a few too many incidents for my liking." Matt hummed.

"Thanks." Elisa told him.

They made their way down the main street. Before Renard and Xanatos had come in, they had been the sheriffs of their own towns. However, now they were "districts" of the larger city. The sheriffs had decided to help each other out. So sometimes they would meet up at the boarder of their district and patrol the area together.

It seemed to be the same city with the design of the buildings, but the personality came through with a bit of looking. Matt's district primarily had cattle and other livestock. It was also the first stop for the train so they usually got the freshest produce too.

Elisa snapped back to attention. She was getting lost in her own head. She scanned the street. So far, nothing caught her eye. Some of the residents said hello to them. They waved back. Cagney and Lumy behaved. She began to talk with Matt as they rode along.

* * *

**Lumy: Loo me**

**Lumy's name is a reference to the Illuminati.**

**Men wore suspenders to keep their pants up.**

**Denim pants were invented in 1873, but since this is an alternate universe, things progress differently.**

**Steam cars existed and were around during the 1800's. They were supposedly invented some time in the 1600's. The cars are based on the Stanley Steam Car (1912). Elisa calls them steam buggies since they look like a buggy, or carriage.**


End file.
